


Sisters Of The Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>(Note: Both women were played by Mitzi McKenzie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Of The Soul

Mitzi had smiled softly as she took in the look of pure confusion on Nancy's face, her voice light as she followed the girl inside, shutting the door and moving to shut the door, locking it behind her and easing up behind Nancy, her arms soft around the woman's waist. 

"There's no need to flinch."  
Nancy smiled and let the woman embrace her.   
"Think you can bring yourself to trust me?"  
"I can try..."  
"Well, I am a variation on you."  
"This is true..."  
"So just close your eyes and relax."  
Nancy did as she was asked and closed her eyes and let her body relax. Mitzi smiled, her touch soft as she moved to cup and caress the other woman's breasts. 

"Good girl."   
Nancy murred.   
"You like that sweetie?"  
Nancy nodded.   
"More?"  
Nancy nodded again. Mitzi smiled, her hands travelling slowly south, her smile soft as she nudged the woman's legs a little further apart, running a teasing hand up her inner thigh. Nancy mewed.   
"Okay sweetness?"  
Nancy nodded.   
"Darling..."

Mitzi murmured, moving to stroke a finger over the other woman's clit. 

"Your soaked."  
Nancy mewled softly.   
"Hold onto that surface sweetness, I don't want you collapsing on me."  
Nancy grabbed onto the walls for support. Mitzi smiled, slowly setting a pace, then picking it up a little. Nancy mewled louder and louder.   
"Come for me, sweet Nancy."  
Nancy mewed and came apart.


End file.
